


Break Barriers

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Cute, F/F, Gay, Home, Lesbians, Love, Missing, Plan, Quarantine, Stay Home, Sweet, Virus, amber house, chloes master plan, rachels room, they miss each other, they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Our lovebirds havent seen each other since more as 3 weeks and both of them getting more lost beacuse of that, beeing in quarantine and stay at home sucks, until Chloe has a plan, even its an risky one.(no lis or bts events // both are 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Break Barriers

Rose is in the kitchen and clean the dishes, she look out of the kitchen window and see her daughter sitting on the hollywood swing, wearing her red shirt and a black cotton comfy pants, laughing and talking on the phone "OMG NO! tell me this isnt true....... I wouldnt stop laughing but im sorry............ yeah I know its not funny but come on, what did you espect from him?" Rachel say in her phone, the blond take a small break, she look up at the sky and say in her Phone "Chlo, im sorry but you know him now, of course he is like this and make that you caint go out, I know thats hard, for me too, but we have to make it like that." Rachel listen to her girlfriends voice, she hear Chloe say "yeah I know, but this did him not give the right to lock me up in my own room, but yeah we all know him, but I miss you soo much Rach!" Rachels eyes got whney, they diddnt see each other since more then 3 weeks, the longest not seeing each other period was 10 days and that was also hard. "I miss you too babe, but we will be chatting today again, I caint wait for that, I love you soo much Chloe!" Rachel say in her Phone.

Hours has passed and Rachel chat with Chloe nearly the full day, right now the Ambers wehre at there daily diner and talking about the current situation because of that shit virus going on and other stuff, after that Rachel go quick in her room and change into her pyjama, shes wearing now a grey long-arm shirt with white stars on it, also the matching pants, one thing she really is thnakfull even she would never confirm it is, she dosent have to wear make up the whoule day, she dosent have to look perfect all the time, not that Chloe would care, she love Rachel no matter what. Even with this situation, Rachel and Chloe tryed out all for there relationship, besides from phone-talking they also did, whatsapp video chat, on the laptop video chat, they even tryed video-sex, not the same as wehn they are togehter but better then nothing.

Rachel sit on her bed with the laptop in front of her "Sou you really did this the whoule day? wouw" Rachel say in the video Chat and open her messy hair bun "I know it sounds stupid but I miss touching you long hair, and face, and lips and" Chloe say into the chat, Rachel smiles and say "youre soo cute Price, I also miss you soo much" both smiling at each other until it knock on Rachels door and her dad came in, saying goodnight. Like everytime Rachel hold her laptop to James or Rose and Chloe also say goodnight or something funny, waveing with her hand funny and Rachels parents always have to smile how dorky Chloe is, of course Chloe does this extra. After a long Chat night it was time to say goodnight "You know how cool it was if I could walk into the camera and then im next to you" Chloe say in a dreamy voice "hella cool" Rachel say also in a dreamy, after there camera bye kiss and goodnight wishes, the chat was off, Rachel close the laptop and put it to its place, hop back in the bed and start dreming.

2 days has passed and its always the same until that night, Rachel sitting on her bed with her pyjama, open her hair bun and was ready to call Chloe, her parents were already in her room to say goodnight, until it knocks on the window, Rachel twich her full body, she was scared, carefully she walk over to her window and open her purple curtains "OMG NO! WHAT,WHY,HOW!?" Rachel whisper to herself and is nearly flipping out but she has to be quite, not that her Parents see this, she only can tilt her window beacuse her dad make there alarm system spicy, outside stand Chloe in her red sweater, with beanie and black pants, over her face she wearing a cool skull mask "I had no choice, I had to see you!" Chloe wisper, Rachel smiles and wisper so happy that she has tears in her eyes "Youre soooo amazing Chloe price, I love you soo much" Rachel can spot Chloe is smiling, her eyes are shiney. "But how in the world did you manage to trick out the alarm system?" Rachel wisper worried and Impressed "If you can break out from dick-davids indoor prison, you can make all" Rachel is once more impressed of the skills her girl had "I would kiss you If I can you know that" Rachel wisper and Chloe nods "I know this here may was an dumb idea but its soo good to see you in real and not a shitty monitor" Chloe wisper loud and want to press her hand on the window but Rachel say louder but still whisper "NO! dont, or the alarm go on" Chloe roll her eyes "Im sorry babe, I wish I could touch you" Rachel wisper and Chloe wisper back "Then turn it off!" "I should what!?" Rachel ask "You know what I mean, turn the alarm off, we are this close" Chloe say louder.

Rachel tought about that, she know also how risky it is but she caint help it, one look in her girls face and she litterly lost it, she smilles make a gesture with her hand and say "give me one minute", Chloe smiles big and waiting, in the meantime Rachel walk very cerfully down, go to the system and turn it off, fast she walk back in her room and open the window for Chloe, the blue haird climb in and they had a very long and hot make out session. "Hey" Rachel say full of love, looking in her girls face "Hey to youre self" Chloe say with a smile and both hold eachother. After some hugging Rachel quick close the window and turn the alarm system back on, thankfully her parents are asleep and dont get whats going on. For the rest of the night they cuddeling close in Rachels bed and dont get lose of each other, they dont care how long this virus thing going on, if they had to, they just make there own little just Chloe and Rachel quarantine zone.


End file.
